The Cactuar and the kitten
by FangandLightning
Summary: Fang really wanted a cactuar. and she ended up getting one- though Lightning is not thrilled about it


Lightning watched as Fang cooed and obsessed over the monster in front of her. the woman seemed to be almost giggling in happiness. The Cactuar returned the affection- hopping and making it's weird noises.

The Cactuar had been named Prickle- Lightning had huffed at the name. Looking down at the kitten against her chest who had meowed at her to get her attention. She gave Talon a small kiss on the head.

She looked up at Fang now- who had proceeded to start chancing the overly exited cactuar around the room.

"Hay- don't brake anything. If your going to do that go outside" she snapped brows furrowing. Both of them paused at this and Prickle seemed to almost deflate- giving her the impression of a kicked puppy. That was odd…. Eyes going wide- Lightning took an instinctive step back as the Cactuar was suddenly in front of her, it was jumping and making its damn noises again. Fang let out a bark of laughter,

"I think he wants you to pet him Sunshine!" the pink haired woman huffed sending a glair at the other woman before reaching out to give Prickle a gentle gat on the side of the head, avoiding the prickles on the top of his head. The monster gave a happy warble before hopping away.

Fang gave her s grin now- though this one was more soft, and walked over to her.

"See- He likes you-"

"He is _My _feral link. Considering you don't have the ability. So of course he does"

"hay relax. He's not going to wreck the house- unless Sazh visits and then the two of them might- but just give it some time. I think you will find that you will enjoy him being here"

"you only have a week remember- don't go getting too attached" Lightning leaned a bit into the hand that gently stroked her cheek, not surprised when she was pulled into a kiss next. The intensity of the kiss was just beginning to change when there was a loud meow and squirming between the two of them. Letting out a small 'ah' Lightning took a step back from Fang to allow the kitten still resting against her chest room. The kitten was seemingly giving Fang a dirty look- and lightning noted, his claws were hooked onto her shirt, keeping him in place of her chest for the time being.

Fang Gave a huff at this "That cat is out to get me Light I swear. It wont let me near you"

The pink haired woman just rolled her eyes, fang had been going on about that since she had been given the cat- in reality it wasn't true at all, He was just a kitten- he needed the attention.

"He is not out to get you Fang. He is a kitten. He just wants attention is all. you're no better half the time. You always want some form of attention"

"but _Claire_ I'm your Fiancé, I'm supposed to want all of your attention. Come on he should be fine by himself for a bit. Cats are supposed to be self sufficient animals aren't they? Let's go upstairs for a bit. Prickle is in the back yard now- so he wont brake anything, so you don't have to worry"

Letting out a soft sigh and a small smile lightning gently removed Talon from her shirt and get him down on the couch.

Talon sat down giving her a confused look- the Kitten looked even more confused as the two of them when upstairs. What were the two of them going to do? Surly if they were going to bed his master wouldn't leave him here. He gave a small huff and got down off the couch- and made his way to where his bowls were and took a few laps at the water. When he was finished he looked up only to feel his fur fluff out in shock and a startled mew escape him at the appearance of the green- _thing _that his master and the other woman had brought home.

'_Ah! What the heck is that thing!'_

'_im not a thing- I believe that I was called Prickle' _

'_you talk' _Talon was still shocked as hell that this plant looking thing could actually speak. The thing moved to seemingly cock its head to the side-

'_of course I can. Is that odd? Though- what is your name?'_

'_The human's call me Talon' _

Talon had a feeling that this might be the start of a good friendship.


End file.
